1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus that uses an optical fiber to project detection light on an object to be measured and to receive reflected light from the object to be measured, thereby to measure the characteristic of the object to be measured.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an optical measurement apparatus, an optical fiber directs detection light oscillated at an oscillator to an object to be measured. The optical fiber projects (irradiates) the detection light toward the object to be measured. The detection light is reflected by the object to be measured. The optical fiber receives the reflected light and directs it to a detector. The detector measures the spectrum, absorbance or the like of the reflected light. Based on the spectrum, absorbance or the like of the reflected light, the optical measurement apparatus can measure (analyze) the characteristic (concentration or chemical species, for example) of the object to be measured.
The object to be measured is arranged in various manners according to a desired purpose. A common optical measurement apparatus measures the characteristic of an object to be measured with the object to be measured being arranged at a predetermined position in a fixed manner, because moving an object to be measured relative to a fixed optical fiber is highly likely to lead to a decrease in measurement accuracy. Therefore, in a common optical measurement apparatus, an optical fiber is moved relative to an object to be measured arranged in a fixed manner, in a two-dimensional direction or in a three-dimensional direction.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-158174 discloses a laser beam machining apparatus which performs three-dimensional machining using an optical fiber cable which transmits laser light. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-058131 discloses a light beam heating device which has a condensing lens mechanism attached on a tip of an optical fiber and turned around the optical axis. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-294704 discloses an apparatus for forming an antireflection film for an optical fiber connector. The apparatus forms an antireflection film on an optical fiber.